


Radiance

by Lilibet



Series: October 2020 prompts [11]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Qui-Gon Jinn Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26950111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilibet/pseuds/Lilibet
Summary: Qui-Gon is radiant.And Obi-Wan is entranced.
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: October 2020 prompts [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949062
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Radiance

**Author's Note:**

> For the flufftober day 11 prompt "radiance".

Qui-Gon is radiant.

It is a fact as certain to Obi-Wan as the birth of the universe, or that the force connects every living being. Obi-Wan knows if he actually voiced that opinion out loud, people and Jedi alike would scoff at the statement, subtly side-eyeing the scruffy Jedi in question. And Obi-Wan might chuckle and play along, nodding sagely at their explanations about how Qui-Gon looks as ordinary as anyone else, dressed in brown Jedi robes, hair a mess, with dirty fingers and muddy knees from tending to the plants in the Room of a Thousand Fountains.

But Obi-Wan isn’t talking about Qui-Gon’s appearance. He’s talking about his _soul_.

Everyone knows how powerful Qui-Gon Jinn is, as renowned for that as he is his maverick nature. But few have had the privilege to witness it in action, and they certainly wouldn’t call him radiant.

But Obi-Wan knows the truth.

When Qui-Gon explodes with light, illuminating the dark and burning it away with raw power, he’s indescribable. It swirls around him in a vortex of controlled chaos, bending to his every will as he masterfully wields the force to a rhythm only he can hear. The utter brilliance that only rarely makes itself known.

And Obi-Wan is entranced.

But as much as he loves that side of Qui-Gon, it is the subtle radiance that emits from him that Obi-Wan treasures. The quiet shimmer of light no one would bat an eyelid at. As unassuming as Qui-Gon himself, despite his superior height compared to most humans.

Obi-Wan loves it. Loves how it sparkles and gleams, how it caresses and surrounds his own force presence, lovingly embracing it with a playfulness that surprises him the first time.

It’s a side of Qui-Gon no one else has seen or experienced, hidden away in the depths of himself, only tentatively revealed to Obi-Wan after years of yearning and uncertainty. After Obi-Wan tearfully confessed his love when Qui-Gon woke up after a too-close brush with death on Naboo.

Yes, Qui-Gon is radiant in the force, but not in a blazing glow of light kind of way.

And Obi-Wan thinks that suits him rather well, don’t you think?


End file.
